Shuffle Mode
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: Was bored so decided to do the music shuffle one-shots story thing. Hope you enjoy it.


**SONG:** _ **Dance With The Devil by: Breaking Benjamin**_

 **RATED:** _ **T**_

 **PAIRING/CHARACTERS:** _ **sad 2DxMurdoc**_

2D was standing, sighing as he looked out to the sea. He was left alone on the balcony, he had no way back inside.

The bastard bassist Murdoc locked him out.

'Knowing him, he'd leave me for dead, the wanker.' thought 2D bitterly. 2D sighed as he closed his eyes, he'd lost count of how many days he'd been stuck here on this heap of pink plastic.

The island was horrible, the fake Noodle was horrible, hell, Murdoc is a lot worse than he was before. There was so many things wrong here, and it wasn't too hard to tell, heck, even 2D figured it out. This made the bluenette pause.

'Did I just insult myself?' thought 2D.

Didn't matter, nothing about this situation was right. But through all the lies Murdoc has told, 2D could still see him. He hates him, but everyone knew 2D still believes in Murdoc, still worships him. Hell, the singer bets the Satanist knows this as well.

'Which is how he can play me like his bass.' thought 2D. But even with his belief in the older man, 2D knows that he won't stay long, not when this so called 'plastic world' of Murdoc's is so wrong.

'Though he's already said his good byes to the world.' thought 2D. But in a way, maybe 2D had as well. Maybe that's why he hasn't been trying to escape recently.

All 2D knows is that he still can't look Murdoc in the eyes without the past coming back. The singer trembled as he recalled the past, before Plastic Beach, before El Manana. Heck, even before Gorillaz.

Back when it was just the two of them and their friendship was still intact, they'd been regular fuck buddies. At first, there was nothing, it was just two guys using each other for a quick shag. But as time went on, 2D found he was starting to feel something for the green man.

Which is why he was quick to get with Paula, to avoid it. Though it all failed as Murdoc shagged Paula and she was kicked out. After that, it was back to them shagging each other.

The feelings never died, even to this day. While Murdoc abused him and used him, 2D just took it as his feelings grew. Hell, he's been kidnapped, forced to sing on this plastic hellhole, and he's still got a thing for Murdoc.

And yes, they were still shagging.

2D shivered as he recalled Murdoc's fingers, crawling against his skin. 2D even remembers his eyes, stone cold and full of insanity. Murdoc's mind was gone, replaced with a rotting organ full of fame and death.

2D saw a few of the black clouds Murdoc mercilessly killed. He fell to his knees, a few tears falling as he recalled those deaths. 'How long till Murdoc kills me, when he can get nothing else out of me, he's already stolen my life, how long till he ends it?' thought 2D.

He put his hands to his face, crying more. Why does he still believe in Murdoc, still worship him?! 'Why can't I say good bye to him instead of the real world, why does he keep pulling me back in.' thought 2D. He sobbed, wiping at his tears.

"Why do I still love him?" 2D muttered to himself. He calmed down when the balcony doors opened.

"Hey face-ache." called Murdoc. 2D looked up, seeing Murdoc shirtless and holding a beer. "Come on, I made lunch and we still got two tracks to work on before you can go back to your room." said Murdoc. The singer got up and numbly made his way inside.

Once the door his shut, Murdoc pulls the bluenette close, kissing him hungrily. "After lunch, go to my room, changed my mind about the tracks, they can be done tomorrow, you and me will be busy all night." purred Murdoc.

2D blushes and nods as the bassist pats his cheek. "Good boy." said Murdoc.

With that, the Satanist walks out of the room, leaving the singer alone. 2D sighs and heads for the kitchen.

"I'm dancing with the devil tonight." whispered 2D.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Was bored so I decided to do those stories where we have out music devices on shuffle mode and write about it. This my first try, I have no words for it as I have no clue what to think. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy it. I will be updating this when I have free time between life and my other stories. Stay tuned and Plz review.**


End file.
